


[podfic] Game Plan

by reena_jenkins



Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [9]
Category: Leverage, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "Well let's see, Dean," Sam says, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "It's a day before the full moon tomorrow, so no, I'm thinking your pet werewolf can't come."
Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674211
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	[podfic] Game Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Game Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/378235) by [Tieleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen). 



****

****Title:** [Game Plan](http://archiveofourown.org/works/378235)   
**

****Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/profile)[Tieleen](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG

 **Fandom:** Leverage, Supernatural

 **Pairing:** Gen

 **Length:** 00:05:40

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/10%20\(SPN_LEV\)%20_Game%20Plan_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (04:01:10, 466.5 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
